


No light, no light

by Gray_Gay



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Florence and the Machine - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Gay/pseuds/Gray_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En algún momento Loki había amado a Thor como a ningún otro y estaba seguro que Thor sentía lo mismo. Pero ya no, aquella luz ya no existía, y Thor intentó recuperarla.<br/>SonFic inspirado en la canción "No light, no light" de "Florence and the machine".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No light, no light

Hubo una era, un espacio en el tiempo o tal vez en un universo paralelo en el que Loki hubiera hecho todo y más por Thor.  
Lo amaba más que a nadie y nadie lo amaba más que él, con esa simple premisa Loki basaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos, sus acciones estaban encaminadas a la felicidad de su hermano, y sabía que de esa forma el también era feliz por simplemente ver esa sonrisa dorada y esos ojos azules brillantes, porque Thor era toda su existencia, su razón en el curso del universo, Thor era su cabeza, su corazón y su ser.

You are the hole in my head  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between  
What I though and what I said

Thor eran sus pensamientos, los felices y los amargos, los cariñosos y los enfermos, los pacíficos y los iracundos y Thor era mucho más que eso porque cuando Loki se sentía diferente, alejado y resegado, cuando sentía que todo se derrumbaba, Thor comenzaba a brillar en sus idea, en su campo visual y era tal y como en una noche de tormenta letal cuando los rayos del sol anunciaban el fin de aquel caos y el inicio de algo nuevo y mejor para todos; así era Thor para Loki porque Thor era la señal de que todo estaría bien.

You are the night-time fear  
You are the morning when it´s clear  
When it´s over you start

You are my head  
You are my hearth

Pero de la nada algo cambio, Loki sabía que para Thor él era igual de importante, su pequeño hermano, y aún así el demonio de la soberbia se apoderaba cada día más de Thor, alejándolo así de Loki para que ahora el hijo dorado se pasará los días complaciendo al pueblo con demostraciones de su habilidad y fuerza queriendo ser el mejor y que todos tuvieran conocimiento de ello, así el diablo poseía a Thor a la hora de luchar y era en esos momentos en los que Loki no lo reconocía y Thor no quería mirarlo como antes hacía.

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can´t choose what stays and what fades away  
And I´d do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light  
Tell me what you want me to say

¿Y ahora como es que habían intercambiado lugares? ¿Cómo es que ahora Loki estaba más que perdido por una ira y venganza ciega contra la persona que más había amado en todos los reinos?  
Thor se preguntaba que había hecho mal porque simplemente no entendía de qué forma había herido a Loki, no reconocía su rostro, no reconocía esos ojos que ahora tenían otro color y cuya alma pertenecía a alguien más y era como si al mirarlos observará el rencor y el odio de terribles espíritus que tenían poseído a su pequeño hermano.  
Thor no sabía cómo derrotar a algo que esta clavado y enterrado en el ser de una persona, pero debía hacer algo aunque deseaba hacer lo correcto.

Through the crowd I was  
Crying out and  
In your place there were thousand other faces  
I was disappearing in plain sight  
Heaven help me  
I need to make it right

Y Loki enfurecía al pensar en que su no-hermano era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de sus actos y no le daría el gusto de escupírselos en la cara para que tratará de enmendar su error, era tentador pero más disfrutable era ver su cara de sufrimiento, ver como débilmente trataba de descifrar lo que ocurría, tan divertido que no lo dejaría pasar.

You want a revelation  
You want to make it right  
But it´s a conversation  
I just can´t have tonight

No vio ni un rastro de luz en esos ojos que lo miraron por un breve instante antes de matar a Coulson, no vio ni un rayo de sol que intentará salir de entre las sombras de la tormenta cuando le miró al momento de presionar aquel botón y dejarlo caer al vació; pero siguió intentando e intentando encontrar aquella luz del verdadero Loki en aquella bruma espesa que eran sus ojos, le hizo ver el caos que estaba creando, que podían resolver aquello juntos y creyó haber recuperado al Loki que amaba justo cuando sintió aquel frío filo encajándose en un costado de su cuerpo pero nada fue más doloroso que escuchar aquel condescendiente "sentimental" y aún así tener fe en el dueño de aquella desquebrajada frase.

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can´t choose what stays and what fades away  
And I´d do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya era muy tarde para cambiar, para cambiar lo que había provocado y para cambiar lo que ahora era. Aunque una parte de él aún tenía cenizas de lo que fue ese Loki que hubiera hecho todo por Thor, pero eran solo eso, pedazos de su alma que lloraban al saber que definitivamente ese rayo dorado nunca más estaría en su cielo, no después de todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que era ahora, por eso ya era demasiado tarde y lo único que pudo hacer fue enterrar esas cenizas y continuar con su reinado de caos y muerte que era lo único que tenía sentido ahora, porque era más fácil crear un infierno que tratar de llegar al cielo, porque era más sencillo gritarle a las multitudes quien era que decírselo a Thor cuando este lo miraba directamente a los ojos y mostraba ese amor que una vez pensó estaba muerto.

But would you leave,  
If I told you want I´d done  
And would you leave me  
If I told you what I´ve become  
´Cause it´s to easy,  
To sing it to a crowd  
But it´s so hard, my love,  
To say it to you, alone

Thor miró esos ojos sin luz de nuevo, ya habían perdido todo rastro de vida ahora en aquella celda pequeña, Loki solo miraba a un punto especifico de la pared más cercana solo sentado en una esquina, su rostro pálido y demacrado, el cabello más largo y desalineado, sus ropas sucias y un tanto roídas y los ojos sin luz, sin alma alguna en su interior y lo único que obtenía de Loki cuando iba a visitarlo era una mirada de odio puro, sentía como le mataba con esa mirada que solo por instantes recuperaba un brillo violento que le miraba acusador lanzando al aire un "¿Porqué?" aunque aquello solo era por unos instantes sentía como su miraba le robaba el alma; nunca estaba más de 15 minutos en aquella celda, no podía soportarlo porque había hecho algo pero no había sido lo correcto.

 

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent

A revelation in the light of day,  
You can choose what stays and what fades away  
And I'd do anything to make you stay

No light, no light  
No light

Tell me what you want me to say

You want a revelation  
You want to get right  
But, it's a conversation  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation  
Some kind of resolution.  
You are the revelation.

**Author's Note:**

> Si, mi primer songfic! YEY Amo a "Florence and the machine" y esa es mi canción favorita, y es tan Thorki ;w; Apesto con los sumarios. Espero les haya gustado. Ya tiene ratito que lo escribí. Gracias por leer~


End file.
